According to the generally known prior art, to realize shut-off modules of pneumatic brake systems, valve arrangements exist that can be switched in multi-stage fashion, for example, to permit a throttled compressed air flow. For this purpose, it is conventionally known for two 2/2 directional control valves, depending on switching stage, to be connected in parallel and actuated separately, wherein one of the two 2/2 directional control valves is connected in series with a throttle in order to realize the switching stage of a throttled compressed air flow. Such a valve arrangement is of extremely large construction, and the assembly outlay for the individual components, in particular the piping thereof, is extremely high.